Look Me In the Eye and Tell Me You Hate Me
by Swiftstream
Summary: Drew's life is ruined *his mom's fault* when he is forced to live under the same roof as May. He thinks that she's a ditzy klutz, she thinks that he's an arrogant jerk. They both hate each other. Or do they? *contestshipping/hoennshipping/AAML & more*
1. Goodbye, Home Sweet Home

**A/N: I'm keeping my promise in the poll. (Remember that? You had to choose your top 2 pokemon couples and I'd write a mulit-chap story for the top 2 winners?) Well, contestshipping is a definite winner, but I still need 7 more voters for the poll. o.o Oh well. Enjoy the fic! **

**Shippings:**

**contestshipping, May x Drew**

**advancedshipping, May x Ash **

**hoennshipping, May x Brenden (_Jarke's request_**

**shipping, Brenden x OC **

**pokeshipping, May x Ash**

**egoshipping, May x Gary**

**more ships to comes, but main one is CS aka DAML. (whatever you want to call it)**

* * *

**Bold: **author notes 

_Italics: _thoughts of characters, exaggeration (when one word)

Underlined: change in time or point of view

* * *

**Look Me in the Eye and Tell Me You Hate Me  
**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye, Home Sweet Home **

* * *

"Drew Ontario of class 9A, please report to the main office_ immediately_," Mrs. White blared over the school's P.A system, stretching the word immediately. All 29 pairs of eyes in his class turned on Drew. Boy, was he in trouble. But it'snot like he cared. He just stared back at them with a bored expression on his face. 

"Relax, it's probably nothing but some Honor Comittee stuff they want me to do." Drew waved off the stares as he flicked his green hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, probably has to do a speech again!"

"Drew's so talented!"

"Ahem. Drew, main office. NOW." Ms. Darley held the door ajar, tapping her foot impatiently. "And stop messing with that hair of yours," she told him as he walked past in an arrogant manner. She sighed. "You are so ready to graduate..."

* * *

"Drew? Your mom's calling for you," Mrs. White-haired WIlliams, as the students call her (behind her back, of course), handed over the phone. 

The boy pretended to look suprised. "What, no speech or certificate this time?"

The office assistant rolled her eyes. "You want the phone or no, little boy?"

"I'll take it," Drew retorted, and snatched the phone. "Mom?"

"Oh my god, Drew! This is perfect, you're going to be so happ-------"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE. WHat happened?" If he only learned one thing in his lifetime, it was that his mom's voice gets high-pitched and exited only when she did something life-threatening, usually to him.

"We're moving in with the Maples!"

Drew blinked. Or maybe, not so life-threatening. But the name did have some familiarity to him..."Wait. Who?"

"The Maples, honey! Remember their daughter June? Or was it April?"

Drew rolled his eyes at his mom's memory. It was even worse than his. An image of a stubborn hothead in shorts and a T-shirt flashed across his mind. "Not even close, mom. It's May."

Her mom laughed nervously. "I knew that, I was, um, just testing you!"

"Mom, get back to the point here. Why do we have to live with HER?" She hates me, Drew metally added.

"Well..."

"What did you do this time?"

"I... burned down or house!"

Drew jumped, the phone droped, and he lost his usually arrogant and calm nature for a split-second, then regained it again. Mrs. William's looked at him in a weird way, then handed the phone back to him. Drew's mother was talking so fast, she averaged a mile a minute now.

"I was cooking, and making cake, and having a tiny barbeque------"

"But you DON'T know HOW to cook!" Drew said in exasperation, not believing his mom. "I don't think you even know how to read cooking instructios, nevermind cooking! And that's not the point. Why in the world do you have a barbeque when the only people there are you, the wind, the grill, and the dust bunnies?!?"

His mom pretended not to hear a single word he said. "And the timer for the cake was late by 20 minutes, and while I had the barbeque on the patio, I was sleeping, and-----"

"How...how do you fal asleep while you're COOKING!"

She ignored him again. "And when I woke up, the grill was sizzling and was red hot, and I was about to walk to the kitchen when something popped..."

"Oy vey." Listening to his mom's story sapped the life out of him. "Then how in the world did you get out of the mess ALIVE?"

"I jumped over."

"Over WHAT?" _The air?_

"The fence. Then our neighbor called the police and firefighters."

Resting his head on his left hand, Drew groaned. Why did his mom always have to get herself in life-threatening situations? And now he has to live in May's house until who knows when.

"Oh, and Drew dearie..." His mother's voice became high again.

"What. Now?"

"Your room went poof."

"POOF!" Drew was on the verge of a heart-attack. "How. Could. You. Be. So. THOUGHTLESS!"

"And I'm thinking of cooking over at the Maples house too-----"

"DON"T YOU DARE!"

"Why?" Mrs. Ontario's voice sounded innocent and sweet. She was neither.

"Help me..." Drew's hand was on his head. He was getting a major headache from talking to his mom.

"Ah, well, we'll see about that. I want to learn how to bake sweets!"

"No, mom, no. Didn't you LEARN anything? Wasn't ONE burnt house enough?"

"Well...just meet with May later, okay?"

"Sure..."

"Be good, okay? See you over at May's!"

_Be good? Why can't SHE be good for once and not ruin his life?_ he thought. Drew handed the phone back to the office assistant. "Thanks, Mrs. White."

"Anything the matter?"

"No," he stated through gritted teeth. But my house just burned down, and now I'm forced to live with a girl who I hate. No, my life is completely fine.

* * *

When Drew got back to his class, everyone stared at him expectantly. He looked back at them. 

"What, no speech?"

"Below 97 average this quarter?"

"Shut up." he quietly spoke aloud. Everyone in the class, even the teacher, did exactly what he said, rarely hearing the "Prince" curse. Everyone except one person in the back. Harley.

"Hey, what's wrong, Prince?" the purple-haired boy asked sweetly, and laughed. "Are they kicking you out of Honors Society?"

Drew turned to face him. "First, it's none of your business what happenes to me. Second, if they're going to kick me out of Honors, I wouldn't really care. They'd have to kick you out first anyway. Third," he paused for a dramatic effect.

Everyone turned to look at him now.

"My house burned down."

* * *

**to be continued (tbc)**

**A/N: Now, click the 'review' button, thanks!**

**Oh, and I need random high school charries (freshman, sophs, juniors, seniors) to be in the fic too. Anyone willing to make up a character? **

**Include: **

**full name  
age & h.s. year  
personality  
appearance/attire  
rival/friend/enemy/love interest (choose one, or another role)  
**


	2. Room Mates?

**A/N: Okay, here's the second chapter! Sorry for the wait, but I had to edit this a bit. And yes, May gets a phone call from her mom, just like Drew in the first chapter.**

**Shippings:**

contestshipping, May x Drew

advancedshipping, May x Ash

hoennshipping, May x Brendan (_Jarke's request)_

shipping, Brenden x OC

pokeshipping, May x Ash

egoshipping, May x Gary

more ships to comes, but main one is CS aka DAML. (whatever you want to call it)

* * *

**Bold: **author notes

_Italics: _thoughts of characters, exaggeration (when one word)

Underlined: change in time or point of view

* * *

**Look Me in the Eye and Tell Me You Hate Me**

**Chapter 2: Room-Mates?**

* * *

"But Drew, you could come to _my house_," Kirika, the president of Drew's fan-club, cooed from the seat across his. Her eyes were in the shape of love-struck red hearts.

"No, mine!"

"No, _mine!"_

_"_My house has a jacuzzi. Drew, don't you just love jacuzzis?" Lesley, the vice president of the Drew Fan-club shouldn't have opened her mouth. She ended up being smacked in the head by Kirika.

"My house has an _elevator._" She stated icily, putting emphasis on the word 'elevator.' "Drew, dearie?"

Other girls in the class (as well as a few guys) obviously joined the Let-Drew-Stay-in-My-House fight, clawing at each other if they had a better house.

"Yo." Something nudged Drew in the ribs. The person laughed in amusement.

"What, Brendan?" Drew smirked, holding on to a delicate red rose.

"You should really take their offer, you know. This doesn't happen everyday."

"You're just jealous, Bren. And, when you have a mom like mine, this _can_ happen everyday." Drew got up, and faced the girls. "See ya, ladies. I'd love to stay and chat, but I already have a place to stay for the rest of the school year." He ruffled his green hair in his signature flick, and threw the rose he had been holding onto. "So, thanks but no thanks."

He walked out of the room, bumping into his teacher on the way. Ms.Darley blocked his way. "What this time?"

"I need water." He pleaded with his emerald green eyes.

Ms. Darley twitched. _Was he flirting with me?_ "Go before I kill you."

Brendan immediately perked up. "Hey, girls, anyone want to offer _me_ a place to stay?"

"Sorry, honey." Kirika jumped off her table, intending to follow the Prince. "But, one: you're not Drew. Two: I don't feel any pity for you. And three: you aren't the most popular guy in school."

"But I'm his best friend!" Brendan yelled at the girls who were near the open door. Brendan yelled. Kirika and Lesley looked at him once, then walked through the door, shouting for their Prince to wait up.

"Feeling rejected?" someone asked.

"Very."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Will May Maple of Class 9D please report to the main office immediately! And immediately means no slacking, young lady!"

"The office staff sure know you well, May." Mr.Nota, the teacher of 9D, laughed at her. Practically everyone else in the class did too. May was well known for failing subjects like a Vulpix was notorious for its flames.

May slumped in her seat, her sapphire blue eyes in distress. "What now? Not another counseling session with the guidance counselor about my grades."

"Or a call from your mom!" Andrew, the class clown, volunteered.

May's eyes grew round."Again..." She sighed, and got up from her chair.

A girl snickered and sarcastically added, "Good luck, May!"

"Don't mind them." Riley, her best friend, glanced at May worriedly. "Tell me what happens, okay?"

"Mhmm, I will. No need to worry." She tried to smile. _Now I have to convince myself of that._

"Get there quickly, May. You already wasted about 5 minutes sitting there in your seat." Mr. Nota opened the door for her. But May didn't notice the teacher's words, too caught up in her own thinking. _Erm, don't tell me I failed Math again this quarter. Or is it Science this time?_

In the Office

"May, sweetie, your finally here." Mrs.Williams smiled and handed the phone to the brunette. "Your mom's on the phone."

May stared at it in surprise. "I'm not in trouble?"

"Not with us at least."

_What a relief. _"What is it mom?" More or less, May's cheery tone had returned, rid of her worries.

"Well, sweetie...I have to tell you something."

"What?" May smiled and she went into dreamland. _I can get my own laptop? Redo my room?_

"Remember that Drew kid?"

"The one I _hate_? The Drew in _my school_? Drew _Ontario_? That pretty boy?" Okay, say goodbye to the happy mood. May was fuming now. She didn't have much fond memories of him. "What. About. Him?"

Mrs.Maple blurted out the words, a mile a minute. "Well,he'sgoingtobestayingatourhouseforawhile." May blinked, having trouble understanding the words.

"Erm, say that again, Mom? You were talking too fast."

"He's going to be staying at our house." Mrs.Maple laughed nervously when she finished talking.

"..."

"Umm...May? Sweetie?"

"How long exactly is _a while_?" May said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, not that long. Just until they finish rebuilding their house." Mrs. Maple said sweetly.

May twitched. _What the hell!_ She almost shouted into the speaker. "Which is?"

"Oh, just 3 months at the very least."

"..." May stood quietly, the words barely registering in her mind. _Three months...three months..._The words echoed in her mind.

"May?"

"Bye."May hung up the phone and stalked out of the office. "Wait til I get a piece of him."

Just as she walked out, however, the office phone rang again. Mrs.William's poked her head out the door. "MAY! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

May froze, and her eyes iced over as she stomped back to the office. She grabbed the phone from Mrs.William's hand. "What. Now?"

"May? Did I forget to mention one tiny thing?"

"I wouldn't know." May twitched. _What thing? Please don't let it be another bad news, _she pleaded. "You're the one telling me."

"Oh, relax. It's only one thing." Mrs.Maple said sweetly. "Did I forget to mention that you and Drew would be sharing a room?"

May's sapphire's eyes grew large in shock. _NO! Of course you forgot!_ "Say that again?"

"You. Drew. Together. In. One. Room." May could've sworn that her mom was grinning on the other line. Did she not know how much her daughter hated that boy?

"Why..." May smacked her forehead. "I'll get back to you later, mom." After I deal with _that boy._

"Mhmm, we'll be cleaning up your room later, okay?"

"Sounds fun." May said sarcastically.

"Very."

May clicked off the phone, and gave it back to Mrs.Williams. "Funny," the office assistant said suddenly. "Drew just came in this morning and his mom called him about something wrong with his house. And now you're mom calls you about your house." Mrs.Williams smiled at May. "Don't you find that odd?"

"A coincidence." May muttered and walked out the office, bumping into someone along the way. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry." The person that had just bumped into her looked up.

Emerald eyes met a pair of sapphire blue eyes. May recognized him before he did.

"_Drew._"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Well, hoped you enjoyed the update. And to answer your question, Jarkes, Hoennshipping will start in the next chapter or so. Don't forget to...**

**Review!**

**&**

**Next Chapter Update: Before or after the Math Regents. Depends.**


End file.
